


Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

by Catsintheattic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Burnplay, Burns, Dark, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Pain, Season/Series 06
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Buffy/Spike, Sonnenaufgang (Kink).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

Heiß. Verdammt, es ist heiß. Heiß und hell, viel zu hell. Seine Gruft, sonst ein Refugium der Dunkelheit, hat alle Türen geöffnet und Sonne dringt herein. Für einen Menschen mögen es nur die ersten blassen, tastenden Finger sein, doch für ihn, den Vampir, sind es Klauen, die drohen sich in seine Existenz zu schlagen.

Der Schweiß läuft ihm bereits in Strömen über den Körper, doch die eisernen Fesseln an seinen Armen und Beinen geben keinen Zentimeter nach. Der Stein unter ihm hat seine Haut aufgeschürft. Es brennt. Noch wenige Minuten bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Wenn er die Augen schließt, brennt es auch hinter seinen Lidern.

„Buffy.“ Er zuckt beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen. So flehend. Und so wie er sie kennt, hat sie es auch gehört.

„Ja.“ 

Sie hat es gehört. Er reißt die Augen wieder auf. Ihr Ja ist wie das kleine spöttische Lächeln, dass er so mag. Meist sieht er es kurz bevor ihre flache Hand sein Gesicht trifft. Jetzt sieht er es nicht. Aber er spürt ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht, Wärme und Pfefferminz. Sie ist ganz nah. Nur ein wenig näher und sie würde ihn berühren. Aber das wird sie nicht. Sie fasst nicht gerne Abschaum an, hat sie gesagt.

„Du hast Angst.“ 

Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Also schweigt er und sieht nur weiter zu, wie das wachsende Licht die Dämmerung aufweicht.

„Es könnte dich töten.“

Wieder eine Feststellung. Die Strahlen der Sonne erreichen bereits den Rand der steinernen Plattform, auf der er liegt. Sein Körper zuckt in den Fesseln, aber es gibt kein Entrinnen.

„Es gefällt dir.“ 

Sein Schwanz ist knallhart. Ein harter Schwanz und ein Wimmern in seiner Kehle – halb Panik, halb Lust. Die Hitze ist unerträglich, der Stein – noch kühl von der Nacht – versengt seine Haut.

„Ich müsste einfach nur zusehen und Sunnydale hätte eine Landplage weniger.“

Keine Panik. Sie wird es nicht tun. Er hilft ihr schließlich. Er kann nicht anders. Da ist ein verdammter Chip in seinem Kopf, der ihn am Ausrasten hindert. Und da ist sie, Buffy, mit ihrem verdammten Lächeln und der Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme, nachts, auf Patrouille, wenn er sie am liebsten berühren würde. Niemand sonst würde das hier so eiskalt durchziehen.

Scheiße. Es ist nicht kalt, es ist glühend heiß. Jetzt lecken die ersten Strahlen an seiner Haut, er kann den Gestank riechen, das verbrannte Fleisch. Es tut weh, und er schreit – ein angespannter Körper, der sich unter Ketten aufbäumt.

Er hat keine Worte für den Schmerz. Aber er hat noch immer ihren Namen. 

„Buffy“, schreit er, und dieser Name kennt alle Bedeutungen zugleich – ist flehende Bitte, Anbetung und Wut, ist Schmerz und Lust und Angst zugleich. Er wird verbrennen, wenn sie nichts tut, er kann sich nicht bewegen, nicht wehren, nicht schützen. Ist ausgeliefert ihrem Willen, ihrem Mitleid, ihrer Macht.

Einen Moment lang steht sie still, eine weitere Statue aus Marmor. 

Dann wirft sie die Decke über ihn. Und Spikes Anspannung bricht sich in einer Extase der Lust. Er kommt und kommt, ein Vulkan in der Dunkelheit, nass und heiß und reuelos.

Sie liegt halb über ihm, auf der Decke, die ihn schützt, keuchend und immer noch wütend genug für ein paar Fausthiebe auf seine Arme. Es ist die einzige Umarmung, die er erwarten kann, und deswegen muss sie reichen.

„Du perverser, gottverfluchter Hund!“ Sie zerrt ihn samt der Decke vom Stein, stößt ihn weiter in die Dunkelheit und macht sich erst dann die Mühe, seine Fesseln zu lösen. 

Langsam findet er seinen Atem wieder. Seine Glieder schmerzen, und das nicht nur vom langen gebunden sein. Brandblasen zieren seine Haut. 

Ihr Schnauben lässt ihn auffahren. 

„Und du“, sagt sie, und Verachtung begleitet jedes ihrer Worte, „findest das auch noch schön.“

Er nickt. „Ja“, sagt er schlicht, „es ist schön.“ Und greift nach ihr, will sagen _So wie du, Buffy_ und _Danke_. Am liebsten noch _Komm, ich-_ aber das kann er nicht einmal denken.

Sie steht bereits, und die Sonne bringt ihr Haar zum Leuchten. „Du bist nichts als ein seelenloses Monster.“ Ihre Augen sind hart wie ihre Schritte auf der Treppe zum Ausgang.

Spike starrt ihr nach. Seine Haut pocht unter den Verbrennungen. _Seelenloses Monster._ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie wird wiederkommen, und er, er weiß wie man wartet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kink versus Gen" Battle at ficathon_de.


End file.
